Broken Reverie
by Orius San
Summary: Re-imagining of the famous Arabatian love triangle.
1. The Boy Amongst Kings

**Chapter 1: The Boy Among Kings**

Finnegan Hobb was a wild youth, unrelenting and unpredictable as the Isabella. Stories passed among the people said Finnegan was the child of the Isabella herself. That was the reason why he could only be found on a boat, eyes focused on the horizon off the ship's bow. And true to the stories, he currently found himself riding the waves on the Pirate King, Warreck's ship, the Kitchin Ragg as second-in-command. With him traveled a band of Kalukwa pirates who all shared the same taste for an adventure and treasure.

The Kitchin Ragg eventually found it's way into a large storm where the wind and rain both blinded and deafened the crew to the point they couldn't find their bearings. Their yells of panic alarmed the pirate king, Warreck.

"Hobb, do you see anything at all?" Warreck yelled to the man scouring the ocean for any sign of light. Off to the left of the bow, Finnegan spotted a peculiar sight, a strange glow that flickered in the distance.

"It's the island of Scoriae!" Finnegan said pointing in the direction of the light. "Mount Galigali is spouting fire again."

"Thank Mama Isabella! We'll be out of this storm soon!" Warreck cried, and steered the ship in its general direction. Suddenly, a horn sounded off the stern. Finnegan and Warreck spun around to find that a greater ship with the gold ensign of the Day islands emerged from the sea, sidling up to the Kitchin Ragg's starboard side.

"This is the Day Naval Force," announced a voice from the ship. "You are now entering the King Claus' sea. Who trespasses here?"

"Royal waters!" a crew member exclaimed to Warreck. "We'll be hanged for sure!"

As fear gripped the crew, Warreck turned to Finnegan."I hope you have a plan to get us out of this mess."

Finnegan turned to the guard on the other ship and called out as loud as he could, "We're merchants and cooks from Hobarookus seeking safe grounds to land on, just until the storm passes."

"Follow our ship to the harbor, and we'll give you lodging for the evening."

Warreck and the entire crew gave a sigh of relief, thankful for Finnegan's quick mind. Though the crew's character was not completely found out yet, the Kitchin Ragg followed the royal ship to safety.

* * *

><p>As the members of Warreck's crew filed out onto the bay and into warm houses , the same guard who addressed them out on sea commanded the Pirate King and Finnegan to follow him to the watchtower a while away from the docking bay. Along the trek Finnegan and Warreck scanned the entire area looking for a chance to escape in case things turned for the worst, but found that the area was well guarded. Armed soldiers walked along the roads and through alleyways in regulated intervals.<p>

Inside the watchtower, the two were led to a meeting room. But before entering, more guards greeted them and took their possessions. When the doors opened, Finnegan saw that the warmly lit room was occupied by a few gentlemen discussing issues over a table. Their talking ceased when they noticed their meeting gained two more members.

"Who is this?" asked the figure sitting in the head chair.

"Hobarookus merchants, Warreck and Finnegan Hobb," said the guard beside them, "your Highness."

As soon as second vistor's name left the guard's mouth, the man in the chair stood up in silence before laughing aloud. The rest of his companions and the entire room remained silent in confusion. "Finnegan Hobb, as in,_ the_ Finnegan Hobb?"

"Er, Yes," Finnegan said hesitantly, glancing to Warreck who shrugged back at him, not understanding how his name was amusing.

"You must not remember me," said the figure, leaving his chair and taking off the crown and his ornate robe. His other guests remained at the table dumbfounded that the man was acting so familiar with this weathered stranger. "Off the coast of the Yebba Dim Day, you snatched me out of the waters before a sea serpent could gobble me up for a late night snack. I was about to invite you to Gorki Doodat's before you left so suddenly."

Finnegan's eyes widened as he realized that he recognized the young man. He reached out to touch him, "Quiffin?" And then he looked at him in disbelief, "Since when have you been a _prince?_"

"Since the day I was born," the Prince laughed, placing back his regalia, "If you stayed longer to chat, you would have found that out."

The Prince walked back to his seat. "Now, my dear friend, what brings you to Scoriae?"

"Fate, I suppose. We just happened to spot Galigali when a storm forced us to dock here."

"Ah, that would be like the Isabella to bring two souls to meet each other again," said the Prince fondly. He then glanced to the table of business-looking officials, in order to return to the meeting that required his attention.

"You and your friends are welcome to stay for the night. I'll arrange a house on the palace grounds for you."

Warreck and Finnegan bowed low. "Thank you for your hospitality! We are so honored to be welcomed in the house of King Claus."

As the two left the watchtower with their belongings and after checking to see that their bodies remained intact, Warreck waited until they were safely out of earshot to hoot into the night.

"You lucky bastard!" Warreck exclaimed ruffling Finnegan's hair. "You knew the son of King Claus and you didn't tell us!"

"I didn't know at all!" Finnegan said, grinning back at the old pirate. "And lucky for you, they didn't recognize that you were the Pirate King!"

"Ah, that's what years of sneaking around will teach you!" Warreck smiled broadly. "We'll have warm food to eat and a place to sleep, in King Claus' palace of all places!" Warreck exclaimed, echoing the words as if not believing their good fortune. And when he repeated it again to the rest of the Kitchin Ragg's crew, the men's nervous whisperings became a loud din of relief and thanks.

The pirates' good spirits lasted into the later times of the Hour as they made their way to palace grounds. Servants greeted them at the door with bright smiles and escorted the weather worn men to their rooms, where baths were drawn and their clothes were laundered. Soon, they brought out their evening meal, which the men enthusiastically feasted upon until they could eat no more. The men cheered and toasted Finnegan's name as kegs of wine slurred their speech and lulled their senses.

As some were making their way into bed, they did not notice a guard approach Finnegan with a guileful tone in his request that he and the crew meet with the king before their departure the following morning. Finnegan, whose face was flushed and was in a happy mood, did not see any of this.

"Of course, my friend," Finnegan said in a loud voice. "We would be _honored_ to see him!"

Then, he planted a big wet kiss on the man's face, much to the guard's disgust and utter repulsion and roared to his friends.

* * *

><p>The merry parade of men knew very little that King Claus' invitation wasn't made with a light heart. The guards knew that the men were pirates; it was obvious in the crew's bird like appearance and occasional squawks mid speech. It was an unfortunate surprise when the men found themselves in a room with no welcoming faces, and a large man at the front of the room with a familiar look of disgust on his face, that they finally understood the nature of their situation. The King sat in an elaborate chair beside him, studying the men in front of him.<p>

"How dare you deceive your king!" yelled the chief of the guards, whose voice was gruff and intimidating. "Merchants indeed! Men like you are only born of the Sinks of Hobarookus, And only pirates come from there!"

"Silence Grigori!" King Claus as the last of the crew entered the throne room. Finnegan lowered his gaze, ashamed that the men had been found out. How could he face Quiffin, now that he had outrightly lied to him and the guards?

Warreck looked to his men who stood shaking in their boots, wishing he knew how to save them, as the king look over them all. Warreck noticed that the king had spotted Finnegan, whose hair stuck out like a sore thumb among the their blond heads. The king whispered something to the loud guard.

"Finnegan Hobb, step forward," Grigori commanded, and Finnegan made his way in front of the king with no hesitation.

King Claus took in Finnegan's attire and humble stance. Clearly the boy knew he was in trouble and that he would take full responsibility of it, but Claus had to be sure.

"My son has only honorable things to say about you," King Claus said after a moment. "So, I am willing to give you a second chance. I will set you free."

Finnegan's head rose up. Relief was written all over his face. And as Grigori undid Finnegan's bindings, the men behind him glanced at each other, wondering if the king would be kind enough to release them as well.

"You may go," King Claus said nodding to the door, but Finnegan remained in place. King Claus looked over the youth and repeated his command as if he hadn't heard. "You are free to go."

"I mean no disrespect your Highness. But, if I may, may I ask what will happen to the rest of the men?"

"What are you doing you idiot? Get out of here while you can!," Warreck muttered under his breath.

"What do it matter to you?" the king questioned, standing up and walking past him to glare at the rest of the men."Is it not pirate code that each man is responsible for himself, and only himself?"

Finnegan's heart raced. His mind told him to run, but somewhere inside of him, he knew he could not leave his friends, his brothers, behind.

"These men are my family. I wish to remain with them, if that is alright." King Claus spun around and saw Finnegan's eyes shine with conviction.

"Even in death?" The rest of the crew begin to panic. A sailor beside Warreck grabbed his arm; his eyes spoke his fear. Warreck looked back at Finnegan and saw the boy nod silently. Even though he thought Finnegan a fool, the Pirate King could only smile.

"So be it," said King Claus, decidedly. He turned from Finnegan to address the men who had begun to whisper amongst themselves.


	2. Of Rogues and Cavaliers

**Sorry for taking so long. Who knew writing a story worthy of readers' attention could be so difficult to plan out?**

**Chapter 2: Of Rogues and Cavaliers**

"My dear," said a soft voice, bidding King Clause to open his eyes. It was his wife, Chiel, standing above him. "You look terrible. Did your guests give you a rough time last night?"

King Claus rubbed his eyelids and forced a smile as he sat up in his throne. Though his meeting ended late the night before, seeing his wife gave him peace and released his tense muscles. "Not at all, I am just a little tired."

"I thought you would say that," said Chiel knowingly, taking the seat beside him. "So, I decided to tell the Fantomaya Sisters you wouldn't be able to meet with them today."

She saw her husband's eyes snap wide open in distress and she rose a hand. "_But_, in your stead, I would be willing to see them."

King Claus sat back in his seat in relief and smiled again at his wife. "What would I do without you?"

Chiel smiled and kissed him. "My King, you may go take leave and rest."

"Thank you, my love," he said and stood to leave. At the doors of the throne room, he turned back to wave to Chiel. "Besides, today was meant to be a very uneventful and somewhat peaceful day."

Just then, a booming cacophonous banging on hollow wood echoed from the hallway. And a young male voice yelled out, loud enough for King Claus to hear.

"Will the young princess please exit the bathroom so that way other people in the Palace may use it as well!"

"Quiffin, go away!" yelled a female voice, muffled by the heavy wooden door. Then, both King Claus and Chiel then heard the rapid footsteps of a person running down the hallway. The dash of blue robes and dark hair caused King Claus jump back inside the room. He turned back to Chiel who laughed.

"If only your children would let you have it!" King Claus sighed and when he peeked out into the hallway, a heavy wood door slammed open and out stalked a very livid girl in similar blue robes.

"There are a dozen other rooms -," the girl yelled down the hall, until she caught sight of her the king. Immediately the girl bowed her head and lowered her voice. "Papa."

"Boa dear, you encourage him."

"I'm sorry, Papa. It won't happen again."

"I am sure it won't," said King Claus, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Just remember, it is you that will take the crown, not your brother. There are many expectations that the Council place upon you, and you alone."

Boa nodded and King Claus patted her on the shoulder before heading toward his chamber. Boa resumed her walk down the hallway and out into the colonnade at the edge of the palace courtyard, solemnly reflecting over her father's words until Quiffin called out her name in a sing-song voice.

"You heard Papa," Boa snapped, as she spun around and found him hiding behind one of the alabaster columns. She poked him hard in the chest. "I am supposed to be working hard, seeking the Council's approval, instead of playing around with you like a child."

"Ow!" Quiffin said, stepping away before she could jab him again. "Then I guess you must stop acting like a child and start acting like a grown-up."

His mindless suggestion only served to incite Boa's anger, and in a rage, she quickly stepped up to punch her brother in the arm. "If only people would let me!"

She quickly turned to walk away from her brother, but then turned to look back at him. "Look,_ I_ accepted the crown from the Council and I have been placed in charge of overseeing the cities of Scoriae for well over three years now. However, father cannot defer me enough respect to allow me in his private meetings with the Fantomaya. What is it that I am lacking in?."

"It is not what you are lacking in; it is what you are not realizing in yourself."

"Oh, this is brilliant," Boa scoffed. "You, of all people, are teaching me my role?"

"Don't mock me!" Quiffin countered without skipping her snarky comment. "Who else would be a better teacher than the one who went through the trial period as King?"

"And look where you ended up. You decided to reject the crown because-," Boa looked for an answer in a fluster of emotions, "Because you wanted to sail about, free as a bird and without a care in the world!"

Quiffin gave a shout of laughter to dismiss the statement, but Boa carried on. "You rejected the crown because you didn't want any responsibility in your life. You don't know a thing about responsibility."

"Then I suppose the future Queen of Day must know all about responsibility enough to realize that she is late to her meeting with the governor of Mycassius." He said, turning his head slightly to catch her freeze suddenly at his words.

The princess uttered a very uncharacteristic curse under her breath, picked up her robes and dashed out into the courtyard to the palace's meeting rooms. Quiffin followed close behind her.

* * *

><p>High above the courtyard, Finnegan sat on a stool by the greasy windowsills of the palace's kitchens, peeling potatoes as Warreck shouted orders to the crew. The men ran around cooking and cleaning, working to prepare meals for the thousands of servants that worked under King Claus. The hum of energy in the room lulled Finnegan's mind to a state in which allowed himself to stare aimlessly at the grounds of the palace.<p>

"Hans, get that blasted ginger root out of this kitchen!" shouted Warreck over Finnegan's head, snapping the young man from his daydreaming. "I told you to get ginseng- GIN_SENG_!"

While the berated cook quickly made his way toward the freezers to remedy the situation, Warreck spotted Finnegan's sudden startle and laughed. "Why is that I always find you with your head in the clouds?"

"What is with this 'always' business? I am doing the most menial job in the kitchen! Can I help it if my mind decides to wander?" Finnegan said holding up his peeler in one hand a potato in another. Warreck patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Remember Finnegan, we are all working toward a common goal here and no part of this team is insignificant! Not even the potato peeler!" Warreck gave another of his obnoxious laughs, which he often did when he found something he had just said to be profound, in a cheesy sort of way. And Finnegan rolled his eyes in response.

"In fact, you just saved everyone's ass last night. The least we can do is let you take it easy," he said nudging the kid in the shoulder. "But don't get too comfortable though; it's only for today."

"Of course," Finnegan said with a grin. Just then, Hans walked in and Warreck left to consult the cookbook. Finnegan picked up another of the hundreds of potatoes from the sack and dug the peeler's blade under to the skin.

Outside the window, two figures dressed in blue were crossing the grass between the public meeting hall and the main palace building. The one ahead walked with determined angry steps as the second took steps that ebbed to and away from his companion as if they were arguing. Even from the palace windows, Finnegan could recognize the face and curly hair of his friend Quiffin. He had to remember to thank Quiffin properly for his aid. Without him, Finnegan wouldn't be safe and warm inside the Palace's kitchens, cooking for the King in return for room and board. The other's face was difficult to identify, though he thought it looked familiar.

The time would come, he thought with a sigh. As for now, he had to get through the entire sack of potatoes.

Again, inside Palace walls, the bickering between the two siblings ceased and turned toward drilling facts into Boa's mind.

"Remember, the Governor is vegan so don't forget to address his farmlands near Mt. Galigali. They are his pride and joy." Quiffin said as Boa swatted a hand at him.

"Yes, yes, I know. Vegan lifestyle, farmlands, and what else?"

"Oh, he will be complaining about Scoriae's use of animals for transportation; their feces do pollute the air, you know."

"He worries about the animals and their excrement?" Boa asked, stopping to look at her brother with an incredulous look on her face. "What else will he be requesting, that we all start waiting on him, hand and foot?"

"Tut-tut Boa, you know better than to give him an outright no." Quiffin berated his sister teasingly as the two finally reached their destination and stopped before it.

"Of course," Boa admitted with a sigh as she let go of her robes and brushed off the wrinkles. "Anything else?"

"Nope, nothing else." Quiffin reached out in front of Boa to open the door of the meeting room. He bid her good-bye in the same sing-song voice of his and a goofy grin. "Break a leeeg!"

She grinned mockingly back at him before entering inside. With that, Quiffin closed the door and leaned against a nearby pillar, smiling to himself. His little sister still had so much to learn, and he was only too glad that he could be a part of her education. Boa would become a worthy leader, in time. He had no doubt of that. As for himself, well, that was another story.

Quiffin dug his hands into his pockets a pulled out a note he made early and started waking toward the seaport, where he would begin to work on another voyage into sea.

* * *

><p>Throughout the seaport, men and women, old and young alike, bowed before Quiffin. And he, as the most casual of his family, nodded in acknowledgement back at his Isle's subjects. This small act, he noted when he was younger, always brought smiles to the people, and he never forgot it. Young women passing by him giggled and stole glances at him when he would turn away. Old fishermen freely waved at him in greeting. Even the children approached him to present gifts of flowers from time to time. Indeed, the Prince was loved by his people, and as far as the Prince was concerned, the feeling was mutual. He had to admit that Boa had a right to question his decision to pass his right to rule to her.<p>

Quiffin walked along the dock and stepped aboard his ship, the Pacha. At the helm stood his lifelong friend and navigator.

"Nalveen!"

The dark haired man looked up from a discussion with a sailor and upon recognizing the prince, he waved to him.

"Prince Quiffin!" He called out before dismissing the sailor beside him. Like all the others, Nalveen bowed low before they clasped their hands together and gave it a good shake. "No doubt you're here to discuss business."

"Ah, only business that borders on the adventurous side."

"Indeed," Nalveen said with jovial understanding, and gestured him into the ship's cabin.

As Quiffin stepped inside the dark room, he took in a deep breath of the familiar old wood as Nalveen made quick work of lighting the lamps. On top of tables and hung upon the walls were nautical charts, weathered from overuse. Marks littered the parchment circling locations of importance and scribbling notes of instructions.

Quiffin immediately made his way to the old oak chair at the center of the table and leisurely placed his hands behind his head as he let out a sigh. "Ah, home at last!"

"I know that voice," said a familiar voice behind him. Quiffin turned his head to see another fellow sailor and friend emerge from behind a curtain.

"Well, well, well," Quiffin said with a mocking sneer. "Isn't it our lovely Miss Violett back from the dead, here to haunt the living."

In response, Violett threw a nearby oil rag at Quiffin's face, successfully knocking him off of his high horse as he fumbled to catch it.

"Is this any way to treat royalty?" Quiffin exclaimed. Nalveen simply shook his head in exasperation. Some things never changed between the three of them, no matter how the years passed.

"It serves you right. And yes, I am very much still alive, no thanks to you Quiffin," Violett said as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "It took me ages to escape from those Amazons at Jibarish."

"Oooh, I remember them," Nalveen commented. "Nasty pieces of work."

"What was the matter?" Quiffin asked. "They seemed to like you enough. 'Took you in and raised you as one of their own didn't they?"

"Well, after trespassing on their land and rudely pronouncing your sovereignty as Prince, to the matriarchs of an all woman tribe mind you, you left me on the island as a sort of peace offering!" Violett exclaimed. "It was the least you could do for offending them!"

"They gave you food, water, a hut to live under - it must not have been so bad," Quiffin said.

"It was," Violett said, her voice low. "Not only did they let me live, they sought to marry me off to some Pirate King in place of the matriarch's daughter."

"So, how did you find a way home?" Nalveen asked.

"Well, it turns out merchant ships stop by Jibarish to escape the storms, so I caught a ride home."

Quiffin laughed out loud.

"To think you were so close to becoming Violett, the Pirate Queen." His hands plastering the words in the air before him.

Violett punched Quiffin on the arm. "It was not funny, Quiffin. This last adventure of yours could have cost me my life."

Nalveen rolled his eyes at Quiffin's witless comment, and Violett's renewed outburst of emotion. This conversation could never end, what with the Prince's lack of empathy and Violett's strong head. He began to silently pray for something or someone to interrupt this conversation's impasse.

Little did he know a reedy urchin of a boy headed their way with a piece of parchment that would not only answer Nalveen, but change the dynamics of his friends' comfortable, carefree lives forever.


	3. The Mongoose and Cobra at Play

**Chapter 3: The Mongoose and Cobra at Play**

A rapping on the cabin door ended the conversation between Violett and Quiffin. By the door was the messenger sent by providence, gasping for breath with his arm outstretched to hand Nalveen a folded up piece of parchment. After quickly scanning the paper, Nalveen's face paled and he slowly turned to Quiffin.

"Your mother requests that you come to the palace right now. The Carrions have landed on Scoriae."

Instantly, the Prince leapt out of his seat and ran out the door. Nalveen and Violett followed their friend out onto the deck and saw across the shipyard, a ship from Inquisit. Sure enough, the strange ship's baroque design was decorated with Gorgossium's ensign and oranate ribbing, which effectively inspired a fear that paralleled the family it served.

Quiffin forcefully shook the dread that took root in his throat. Despite his previous meetings with the Carrions, he could never get used to how their imposing presence always seemed to give him the jitters. He turned back to see his friends with the same look of concern.

"Nalveen, we will have to continue our work at another time," Quiffin said before turning to Violett and nodding his head in dismissal. Then, he ran down the gangplank.

"Hey!" Violett called after him. "This doesn't mean I'm letting you off that easily!"

Quiffin didn't turn back in his mad race through the streets, but waved the two goodbye.

* * *

><p>In the throne room, Chiel had felt a sudden urge to wake from her midday daze. Around her, the mood of the palace had changed. The palace became silent so quickly. The chatter of the servants had quieted down and a gloom had replaced the busy yet cheerful ambiance of the people.<p>

Just then, the door open and in slipped a courier.

"Queen Chiel!" he gasped. "Madame Thant Yeyla Carrion has arrived at the Palace along with her grandson, Christopher."

Chiel rose from her seat and ordered that the young man make quick work of alerting the King and send him to the Great Hall. The courier quickly bowed and left the room as she smoothed out her robes. The Carrions had not given her any prior notice before today; clearly such a visit could only mean trouble.

A short time passed before the door opened again and a strange dark thing resembling that of a little person entered the white stoned room.

"Queen Chiel of Scoriae," it said in an uncharacteristically deep and sinister voice. "May I proclaim the arrival of the High Queen of Inquisit, Thant Yeyla and the Prince Christopher Carrion!"

The large door opened up and there stood the two remaining members of the Carrion family in their hauntingly dark regalia. The High Queen wore an expression of disgust as she entered and looked about. In her attire, she looked like a fish out of water. Prince Christopher stepped up closely behind her, his cape gliding after him. When the elder woman's eyes finally settled on Chiel, she finally spoke to acknowledge her presence.

Chiel bowed low before her. "The home of King Claus and all of Day humbly welcome your Highness to Scoriae."

"I have never been one for pleasantries," Thant Yeyla stated coldly. She looked about the room. "I prefer that we get straight to the point."

"Of course," Chiel replied. "What grants us the privilege of your visit today?"

The Hag sighed loudly. "As if you don't know."

When Chiel made no movement in understanding what she meant, the High Queen continued. "The merchants of Gorgossium say that they have discovered something strange during their annual trade route through their passage of Pyon."

Again, the old matriarch looked at the younger queen, as if analyzing her every move. She centered in on the younger woman. "Do you mean to say that you do not know what is going on?"

"I assure you Queen Midnight," Chiel said, puzzled at her accusatory tone. "I haven't a clue."

Chiel's eyes shifted slightly beyond Thant Yeyla's head where she spotted the courier standing by the door. He signaled that he had done as Chiel asked and left quickly before anyone else in the room noticed.

"Please, my husband waiting for us in the Great Hall," Chiel said, directing the two to her right and to the other room. "We can discuss all the details there."

* * *

><p>In just as few hallways away, Boa's meeting with the governor of Mycassius was coming to a close. The both of them had stood up and walked to the door.<p>

"It was nice to see you again Governor Sundae," she said smiling widely, as she shook the tall man's hand.

"Likewise, Princess. You father has made a splendid choice in make you liaison between the cities. How is your brother doing these days?"

"Quiffin is quite busy," she said. "Traveling around the islands and discovering old ruins. Going on these types of adventures is his sort of thing."

"I figured as much," Governor Sundae laughed. "He always did have a soft spot for ancient Abaratian history. There's not a lot of people these days who hold such reverence for the past. Pass on my regards to him and your father as well. As for you, I bid you farewell."

And with that he bowed, which Boa politely returned, and left the room. Boa returned to the table and picked up the papers the two had signed and placed them into a case. Just then, a servant opened the door.

"Princess, the Carrion family and the heirs to the Gorgossium throne have arrived."

Boa looked at the servant. "Did they explain their reason for arriving on such short notice?"

"No ma'am," he said. "But, I do know that your mother, father and brother are entertaining them in the Great Hall right now."

"Then I must go there straight away." Boa made to take her papers with her, but the servant held a hand up.

"With all due respect Princess, they have been there for a while now," he said.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" She asked, gripping the door handle. The servant shook his head in response. As usual, her father and her brother were handling things without her help. Boa sighed in resignation, and pulled open the door. With the papers in hand, she headed straight toward the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"You mean to say there is a strange flying apparatus floating above the Abarat?" Quiffin asked the High Queen, solemnly.<p>

"That is correct Prince. News has it that it looks like the underside of a massive ship and has moving pictures that flicker across it's hull."

Chiel looked at Claus. They had never heard of such a thing before. "I assure you, High Queen," King Claus said. "Such a device has never been created by our people."

"Do you think such a thing could be dangerous?" Chiel asked with concern in her eyes.

"The men who reported its sighting told me that it never made any attempts to attack them," Prince Carrion said, stepping up beside his grandmother. "They found the pictures to be fairly enjoyable. At its head was a horn that spoke of a Commexo City, where they have banished darkness and everyone lives in a light brighter than that of the sun."

"Pyon is a Night island, how can such a city exist?" Chiel wondered out loud.

"Quiffin, have you ever been across this Commexo City?" King Claus asked his son.

"No, sir," Quiffin said. Truth be told, he had not been to Pyon in over five years. His sights were always set on what lay beyond the horizon. A lot of things could have happened since then.

"The men say that the flying ship had come from Pyon and was headed toward Babilonium," the Carrion prince continued. Chiel shifted in her stance, uneasy.

"The island of entertainment," Quiffin stated, piecing the information together. He looked as his parents. "News of this city will soon spread all over the Abarat."

"What else have you found about Commexo City?" King Clause asked. The odd behavior had peaked his curiosity. Whoever ruled the city would not escape scrutiny now.

"Nothing else," Prince Carrion said. "That was all the men saw."

"We must do something about these flying pictures," Chiel insisted. "Clearly someone wants everyone to know about Commexo City, and as quickly as possible. Who knows what they are up to! Innocent lives could be at risk."

"Come now, Chiel," Thant Yeyla interceded, chiding her like a young girl. "Let's not jump to conclusions. The people could use this distraction."

"But at what cost?" Quiffin asked, knowing exactly what his mother meant. "We all know Babilonium reigns as the entertainment capital of the Abarat, but their forms of entertainment is not at all pure."

"Do you mean to play Mommy and Daddy to these childish laymen?" Thant Yeyla snorted in derision. "Your time could be well spent attending to other things."

"Slavery is an ongoing issue of the island," King Claus sighed admittedly. "Everyday these new forms of 'entertainment' are shipped in from every isle of the Abarat and thrown out into sea as soon as their use was over."

"You shouldn't worry yourself with these are trivial matters Claus. Your men did the best they could with the power they had. These unfortunate injustices are a part of life. Are you proposing we cry over every child that dies of domestic abuse and disease?"

"We can take precaution now and protect as many people as we can with our power," Claus said in his defense. "It is better we had taken action before something happens, something which cannot be fixed once the damage is done."

Thant Yeyla looked from Claus to Chiel, and then to Quiffin. Their faces spoke their honest conviction; there was no denying their stance on this issue. She loathed how their eyes shined with good intentions. With a sideways glance at Prince Carrion, she relented to their argument.

"Well, Pyon is of no use to us," Thant Yeyla said. "Search the island for Commexo City as much as you'd like."

"We will certainly see to it -" Chiel said with a bright smile. The Hag felt a part of her retch.

"However," the older queen interjected, her heart balancing the optimism in the room with as much darkness and despair she could muster. "Do not ask for aid from Midnight. We would not have our hands dirtied with such trivial matters, even if Pyon is in our territory."

"Queen Carrion," King Claus said, trying to reason with her. "The people of Pyon know how is their leader; they are obedient to you. They respect you and pay the taxes. Why do you refuse to play a role in their lives?"

"The people always complain," Thant Yeyla stated as she readied herself for the tirade. "They are like babies - loud and stupid. When they fail, they ask us for money. When they get sick, they ask us to cure them. The question isn't what I should do for them, but instead what considers them worthy of the world for us to help them?"

"'Worthy of the world?'" Quiffin repeated, catching her words. "Or do you perhaps mean the Carrion family?"

"Insolent child!" Thant Yeyla screeched, raising her hand to slap him across the face.

"That is enough!" King Claus yelled, catching her hand and pushing her away. "I will not have you lay a hand on my son in front of me!"

Thant Yeyla glowered at both the King and Quiffin, father and son. In the moment with a huff, she returned to her stance, regaining her stiff posture.

"King Claus, Sweet Chiel: perhaps it was for the good of the Abarat that your son denounced the throne." She said in a calm voice, addressing Quiffin offhandedly. "We cannot have young kings prone to these bouts of emotion."

Chiel watched in silence as the words incited her son's anger. His hand balled up into a fist. Quiffin remained quiet for a while before speaking.

"There won't be a king on the Day throne," Quiffin began. Thant Yeyla sniffed in response.

"Indeed," the queen said dismissively.

"There won't be a king," Quiffin said again. "But there will be a queen."

The High Queen fell silent, her eyes narrowed in on the change of tone in the ardent young man's speech. Prince Carrion's gaze focused on Quiffin as well.

"My sister has accepted the crown. She will take over after my father."

"And where is this fledgling queen of yours?" The elder woman asked with a laugh, her arms up as to wonder where her presence was in the room. This time, King Claus spoke.

"We have not marked her entrance into the Abaratian Court as of yet. We are planning on celebrating her debut soon." King Claus said to Chiel and Quiffin's surprise. However, King Claus did not notice them and caught a hint of offense in the elder's eyes.

"And we would be most delighted to have you join us."

Thant Yeyla tried to give a convincing smile, which ended up looking like an unpleasant sneer. "Of course, King Claus. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chiel clapped her hands, in hopes of relieving the air of the tension building up between the room's inhabitants. She smiled genuinely to the High Queen.

"Well, we do not want to waste any more of your time Queen Carrion. As you've mentioned, you have much more important matters to attend to outside of Pyon. We will send you formal invitations as soon as the date is definite."

The Carrions took their cue to leave, not wanting to spend more time in a palace outside of Gorgossium. Before exiting the room, the Hag took one good look at Quiffin who returned her gaze with equal power. Once they were gone, Quiffin felt pressure on his shoulder and turned to see it was his mother's hand. He hugged her, trying not to reveal how vulnerable he was at that moment.

"I am proud of you, my son," Chiel whispered. "But next time, please show a little more restraint to the Queen."

"Apathetic people like her should not be in power!" He insisted, pulling away from his mother's arms. King Claus sighed.

"The evil and cruel things in the world should not happen," he said, resting his hand on Quiffin's shoulder, empathizing with his son. "But they still exist."

Quiffin looked down, feeling defeated. King Claus continued.

"Remember, my son, the outcome of a man's life is not determined by what happens to him, but by how he responds to what happens him. There is still hope for the Abarat."

With that King Claus and Queen Chiel left their son to meditate on those words. Indeed, there was still hope, Quiffin agreed. Just as long as his family was alive.

At the end of the hallway, outside of the Great Hall, Boa rounded the corner just in time to see her father and mother walk toward the throne room, hand in hand. To her surprise, the heavy doors beside her opened and out walked her brother, silent and drained.

"Well?" Boa asked. Quiffin looked at his sister as if just returning from a trance and was finally registering her meaning.

"You're going to have a party."

.

.

.

Boa laughed after Quiffin recounted events of the meeting. The two were now standing in the same hallway Boa found her brother and were looking out the tall windows toward the bright lights of the seaport.

"I wish I could have seen the Hag's face!" Boa exclaimed with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You probably would have pissed yourself if you did," Quiffin said jokingly. Boa nudged him in the side. "Seriously Boa, her eyes were casting curses without the aid of magic words. I thought I would die on the spot."

"Mother must have been furious at you!"

"Oh, she was," Quiffin grinned, but then his face became somber again. "I may have overstepped boundaries."

"Something that was justly deserved!" Boa proclaimed, beaming at her brother. Her smile faded as soon as she saw her brother's mood become dark again. "What's wrong?"

"I am such an idiot!" Quiffin said aloud, though mostly to himself. He turned to Boa. "You mustn't praise such stupidity. I rattled the cage of a very powerful monster, and now I know I must pay the consequences for angering Midnight's Queen. I wouldn't be surprised if she hungers for blood, mine in particular."

Quiffin sighed and rested his face on his hands.

"She could be lashing out her anger on innocent people right now."

Boa fell silent. She didn't know how to comfort her brother. It hurt that she could do nothing to help him. She rested her head on his shoulder and patted his back.

"Would it be too cliche to say, 'things will all be alright'?" She asked, looking over to see if she managed to make him smile. It did and Quiffin hugged her.

"Ah, I'm worrying you more than necessary," He said finally regaining his composure. "And you're the one whose gonna be in the hot seat."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Boa added as she picked up her papers. "If there's anything I want to happen in my life, it would be to dress up as the belle of a ball and be ogled by everyone we know."

Quiffin messed Boa's hair up before leaving. "Remember to talk to mom before dinner tonight!"

Boa gave a groan of exasperation and smiled. "And you stay out of trouble."

"No promises!"

* * *

><p>Quiffin walked straight to the kitchens where, last he heard, Finnegan was assigned. The flurry of waiters rushed in and out of the doors as dinner was delivered to everyone in the palace caused the Prince to pause and wait for a break in the steady flow of bodies.<p>

Once through the double doors, he saw the entire kitchen staff busy with the task of feeding the entire palace with hot food. The former Kalukwa pirate crew made up the bulk of the cooks, and at the head of the kitchen, Warreck supervised their work. A team of men and women carried freshly cooked dishes out of the ovens and expertly arranged them on plates. Another placed them on the waiters' trays, which promptly disappeared out of the kitchen doors.

The order and efficiency that these former sailors' work exemplified in the kitchen, was unmatched by any of the former groups of chefs and cooks King Claus had ever hired. Obviously, it was all thanks to Warreck's firm leadership. Quiffin watched from the corner of the room so he couldn't disturb the people's arrangement.

When the last waiter left and the rest of the food was placed into the remaining dishes, Quiffin rose his hand and caught Warreck's eyes.

"Pualu, start prepping for tomorrow's menu. I'll be back," Warreck said to a cook beside him before walking over toward the Prince, wiping his hands on his apron. He bowed to the Prince.

"Prince Quiffin, what brings you here?"

"I am here to congratulate you, Captain," Quiffin said. "Never have I seen the people take to exotic food so quickly."

"There's a reason why Hobarookus is the cooking center of the Abarat!" Warreck said with pride. "You're looking at a former student of its most skilled chefs."

"Bravo sir! You have done a very good job especially on your first day here." Quiffin shook his hand.

"Ah, but I bet I am not the reason for you visit."

"And where can I find my friend?" Warreck looked around and leaned back to peer around a corner.

"Finnegan's sorting out the storage room," he said pointing the way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to get started on tomorrow's menu."

Once again, Warreck bowed before Quiffin before walking up to Pualu and his cook book. Quiffin headed in the general direction that Warreck pointed to and went down the stairs that led to the chilly storage room.

Amidst the fog of cold air mixing with the warm air of the kitchen was Finnegan scanning the shelves. Finnegan turned slightly to see who it was and did a double take, at first not believing that Quiffin was in the kitchens. They clasped and shook hands, grinning at each other.

"Well played last night, Finnegan," Quiffin said. "How did you know my father was a sentimental one?"

"Not at all!" Finnegan said with a chuckle, remembering how King Claus pardoned their deception and arranged for them a different vocation than pirating. "I was shaking in my boots. I thought it was the end for all of us! But really, Prince Quiffin, thank you so much for saving our lives."

"Please, Finnegan," Quiffin said waving off his use of the title. "No formalities between us. You and I are like brothers now."

Finnegan nodded in understanding, and turned back to the examining the shelves. "So, Brother Quiffin, what kept you?"

"Oh, the usual things - meetings, lessons, weapon training, wreaking havoc on my sister -," Quiffin listed of the top of his head.

"You have a sister?"

"Yup. Her name is Boa. She's kind of an annoying little thing," Quiffin said. "Though I exaggerate; she has her nice moments. I should introduce you to her one day. Anyways, she will be having a ball soon. Here, let me help."

Quiffin took up a box and handed it to Finnegan who was using a step ladder to reach a high shelf.

"Thanks. Is it her birthday?" Finnegan guessed.

"PFFT!" Quiffin said. "My sister would despise something like that."

"Isn't that what young princess do?"

"Not a ball of this magnitude," Quiffin explained. "No, my family has decided to celebrate her debut into the Abaratian Court. She decided to take up the crown a few years ago, but the occasion was never announced."

"Ah, so this is serious," Finnegan stated, a little out of the loop of royal matters.

"You bet it is; She's got to impress everyone. And by everyone, I mean it, so she's under extensive training now. But in the mean time, we can occupy ourselves with a project of our own." Quiffin suggested, turning the conversation onto a different matter.

"Uh oh. Is what you're about to suggest something that involves a ship?" Finnegan asked as he lifted lifted and pushed a box into it's proper place. Quiffin nodded.

"With your navigation experience and my philanthropic skills, we could explore the world beyond the archipelago. Perhaps we could name a couple of new islands ourselves. Not to mention, I've got my own provisions and a nice speedy ship called the Pacha."

"That Pacha?" Finnegan repeated, his tongue trying to get used to the foreign name.

"It was the name of my pet dog. But never mind that. What do you say?"

How could Finnegan say no? He was in Quiffin's debt for saving not only his life, but the lives of the crew.

"I say alright, of course!" Quiffin patted Finnegan on the back.

"Good, I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow." Quiffin turned toward the stairs, excited to have much more experienced navigator on his team. He made a mental note to tell Nalveen he could be assigned to another task. "Meet me in the shipyard tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Will do!" Finnegan sighed at the rest of the boxes he had to move, and as he worked on completing his tasks, his mind was troubled.

For as long as he could remember, Finnegan was always at sea. He had literally grown up with Warreck and the crew after his mother died. If you asked him about the tides and the currents of the ocean, and you would get the most extensive lesson of the Isabella's waters. He knew all of the secret passages between the islands and their traps that led most ships to an early demise.

Finnegan was a pirate, and he knew very little, if anything, about Palace life. Such dreams were often too lofty to even imagine, and now he worked in Twilight's kitchen, he sorely felt like a fish out of water. Quiffin's talk about balls and princess made Finnegan's mind wrinkle in an attempt to understand his friend's life.

But Finnegan mentally pushed his anxiety aside. He wasn't the only one feeling home sick. It would be unfair to think that the crew upstairs didn't feel the same longing to get back to sea. He wondered how Warreck was assimilating to their new life.

.

.

.

At the end of dinner and as soon as everyone had finished their meal and cleaned the plates, Warreck, Finnegan, Hans, Pualu and the rest of the men and women of the Kitchin Ragg crew made their way to the servants' quarters. Exhausted with the day's tasks, rest was welcomed by everyone and many slipped into a deep sleep as soon as their head touched the pillow.

It was Finnegan's mind that woke him up in the middle of the night. His dreams were contaminated with his worries and he decided to take a walk in order to clear his head. He tip-toed his way through the snoring sleeper and slipped through the door unnoticed. Outside, the Palace and its surrounding area was quiet and still. The only signs of life now were the guards that kept the night watch, and they nodded at him when he walked pass them, following the cobblestone pathway. Finnegan continued to walk aimlessly until he recognized the smell of the sea and the torch lights of the seaport.

Down by the shipyard, there was very little activity. One of the merchants was shipping off and its crew members were finishing loading up the crates of goods. In the dark, Finnegan turned toward the sound of soft swishing in the long grass and footsteps. A dark figure with a sack slung over its back continued on its way down a trail a few meters away from him.

The peculiar sight puzzled Finnegan. There were pathways perfectly fine for the person's way toward the ships. It was if this person didn't want anyone to know of his or her leaving. Finnegan was able to leave the lone traveler alone until it coughed. The sound was familiar, and he recognized Warreck's voice.

"Warreck!" Finnegan called out. And sure enough the figure paused for a moment. In the dim light, it didn't turn around but suddenly started running toward the town.

"Hey! Stop!" Finnegan called out again, as he ran after Warreck. It wasn't long until he gained upon the older and slower man. At the edge of town, Finnegan grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. In the town's light, Finnegan looked up at Warreck's face; an emotion of guilt was written all over it.

"Warreck, what are you doing here?" Finnegan spotted the sack Warreck tried to hide behind him. "Are you going somewhere?"

Warreck sighed aloud, and raised a hand to rub his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He was caught.

"Yes, Finnegan," Warreck admitted. "The Governor of Gosh is leaving tonight on business, and I hear he has need of a good cook onboard."

"Were planning on telling anyone about this?" Finnegan asked, with anger building up inside of him. "Or did you expect everyone to just be okay with your disappearance in the morning?"

"No, I don't. But I need to leave." Finnegan shook his head in disbelief.

"So, this is it then? You are just going to leave us to fend for ourselves on some unknown shore." Finnegan stated, feeling betrayed and suddenly alone. Here was the only person in his life he looked up and respected as a father, and now he was walking out of his life. "Damnit Warreck, what about the rest of us? Didn't you ever think about us, and whether not we would like to leave along with you?"

"This isn't how I would have liked us to part ways, Finnegan. But when opportunity knocks, I take it." Finnegan couldn't fight him on that. If there was anything Warreck had taught him, it was to do something just as ballsy.

"And who will take charge? You know the men look up to you for guidance in everything."

"Well, good thing we landed on Scoriae," Warreck stated, trying to relieve Finnegan of worry now that he understood his reasons for leaving. "The men can learn to think for themselves now; their lives are their own."

"What kind of life will be had in a palace?" Finnegan shouted at him. How could their captain be so callous to the crew members' need to reunite with their true home? "We were born of the sea and we lived on the sea. Our very veins have the Isabella coursing through them!"

"Finnegan, you know very well that I would not forget those who sailed with us on the Kitchin Ragg. They are my sons and my daughters. But think of their life now; they won't have to fight for their lives at every turn or go hungry when the Isabella's winds still the sails. Under the guidance and protection of King Claus, they will have a future."

The answer surprised Finnegan. He had never acknowledged how lucky they were to have found Quiffin and be invited to live under King Claus. And it was true that the men and women were looking lanky and their clothes, ragged. Even he could not deny how the steady supply of food and the stillness of Scoriae was a calming and peaceful change in their lives.

"Then, how about the kitchens?" Finnegan asked, trying to stall Warreck's imminent departure. "I cannot take up your position; you know I cannot cook!"

"How right you are," Warreck laughed, knowing that Finnegan was slowly accepting the crew's situation. "That's why I've told Pualu everything he needed to know for tomorrow's meals. He will take care of things when I am gone."

This answer stilled Finnegan's questions for a while.

"Take me with you," Finnegan suggested. "I want to leave as well."

Warreck stared at Finnegan in silence, as if debating whether or not he should. But at last, the old man shook his head. "I cannot do that."

"And why is that?" Finnegan felt his anger bubbling up again.

"You too have a future ahead of you, Finnegan. I could never deprive you of that."

"But I am not a palace lackey," Finnegan protested.

"I don't think you will be for long, Finnegan. Ever since you joined our crew and worked your way up the ranks, I knew you were made for greater things," Warreck patted Finnegan on the back. Finnegan could see how the older man's eyes shone with pride when he told him that. "As for me, I am and will forever be, the Pirate King. Nothing I can achieve in the next century could erase the sins of my youth."

Warreck stepped back to look at Finnegan, the corners of his lips twitched with emotion. It looked like he was about to say something important but decided against it and swung the sack over his back again. "Besides, I have a feeling we will cross paths again though, I cannot say when."

And with that Finnegan nodded in understanding, signaling Warreck's cue to leave. As the Pirate King made his way onto the ship, Finnegan had already made it to the top of the hill overlooking the town. At the top of the gangplank, he spotted Warreck turn and wave in his general direction and suddenly Finnegan was hit with a twinge of sadness. Gone was the only father he would ever know.


End file.
